The invention relates to a method of making a new catalyst which is useful in reforming hydrocarbons.
Catalytic reforming is well known in the petroleum industry and refers to the treatment of naphtha fractions to improve the octane rating by the production of aromatics. The more important hydrocarbon reactions occurring during reforming operation include dehydrogenation of cyclohexanes to aromatics, dehydroisomerization of alkylcyclopentanes to aromatics, and dehydrocyclization of acyclic hydrocarbons to aromatics. A number of other reactions also occur, including the following: dealkylation of alkylbenzenes, isomerization of paraffins, and hydrocracking reactions which produce light gaseous hydrocarbons, e.g., methane, ethane, propane and butane. Hydrocracking reactions are to be particularly minimized during reforming as they decrease the yield of gasoline boiling products.
Because of the demand for high octane gasoline for use as motor fuels, etc., extensive research is being devoted to the development of improved reforming catalysts and catalytic reforming processes. Catalysts for successful reforming processes must possess good selectivity, i.e., be able to produce high yields of liquid products in the gasoline boiling range containing large concentrations of high octane number aromatic hydrocarbons and accordingly, low yields of light gaseous hydrocarbons. The catalysts should possess good activity in order that the temperature required to produce a certain quality product need not be too high. It is also necessary that catalysts possess good stability in order that the activity and selectivity characteristics can be retained during prolonged periods of operation.
Catalysts comprising platinum, for example, platinum supported on alumina, are well known and widely used for reforming of naphthas. The most important products of catalytic reforming are benzene and alkylbenzenes. These aromatic hydrocarbons are of great value as high octane number components of gasoline.
Catalytic reforming is also an important process for the chemical industry because of the great and expanding demand for aromatic hydrocarbons for use in the manufacture of various chemical products such as synthetic fibers, insecticides, adhesives, detergents, plastics, synthetic rubbers, pharmaceutical products, high octane gasoline, perfumes, drying oils, ion-exchange resins, and various other products well known to those skilled in the art. One example of this demand is in the manufacture of alkylated aromatics such as ethylbenzene, cumene and dodecylbenzene by using the appropriate mono-olefins to alkylate benzene. Another example of this demand is in the area of chlorination of benzene to give chlorobenzene which is then used to prepare phenol by hydrolysis with sodium hydroxide. The chief use for phenol is in the manufacture of phenol-formaldehyde resins and plastics. Another route to phenol uses cumene as a starting material and involves the oxidation of cumene by air to cumene hydroperoxide which can then be decomposed to phenol and acetone by the action of an appropriate acid. The demand for ethylbenzene is primarily derived from its use to manufacture styrene by selective dehydrogenation; styrene is in turn used to make styrene-butadiene rubber and polystyrene. Ortho-xylene is typically oxidized to phthalic anhydride by reaction in vapor phase with air in the presence of a vanadium pentoxide catalyst. Phthalic anhydride is in turn used for production of plasticizers, polyesters and resins. The demand for para-xylene is caused primarily by its use in the manufacture of terephthalic acid or dimethylterephthalate which in turn is reacted with ethylene glycol and polymerized to yield polyester fibers. Substantial demand for benzene also is associated with its use to produce aniline, nylon, maleic anhydride, solvents and the like petrochemical products. Toluene, on the other hand, is not, at least relative to benzene and the C.sub.8 aromatics, in great demand in the petrochemical industry as a basic building block chemical; consequently, substantial quantities of toluene are hydrodealkylated to benzene or disproportionated to benzene and xylene. Another use for toluene is associated with the transalkylation of trimethylbenzene with toluene to yield xylene.
Responsive to this demand for these aromatic products, the art has developed and industry has utilized a number of alternative methods to produce them in commercial quantities. One response has been the construction of a significant number of catalytic reformers dedicated to the production of aromatic hydrocarbons for use as feedstocks for the production of chemicals. As is the case with most catalytic processes, the principal measure of effectiveness for catalytic reforming involves the ability of the process to convert the feedstocks to the desired products over extended periods of time with minimum interference of side reactions.
The dehydrogenation of cyclohexane and alkylcyclohexanes to benzene and alkylbenzenes is the most thermodynamically favorable type of aromatization reaction of catalytic reforming. This means that dehydrogenation of cyclohexanes can yield a higher ratio of (aromatic product/nonaromatic reactant) than either of the other two types of aromatization reactions at a given reaction temperature and pressure. Moreover, the dehydrogenation of cyclohexanes is the fastest of the three aromatization reactions. As a consequence of these thermodynamic and kinetic considerations, the selectivity for the dehydrogenation of cyclohexanes is higher than that for dehydroisomerization or dehydrocyclization. Dehydroisomerization of alkylcyclopentanes is somewhat less favored, both thermodynamically and kinetically. Its selectivity, although generally high, is lower than that for dehydrogenation. Dehydrocyclization of paraffins is much less favored both thermodynamically and kinetically. In conventional reforming, its selectivity is much lower than that for the other two aromatization reactions.
The selectivity disadvantage of paraffin dehydrocyclization is particularly large for the aromatization compounds having a small number of carbon atoms per molecule. Dehydrocyclization selectivity in conventional reforming is very low for C.sub.6 hydrocarbons. It increases with the number of carbon atoms per molecule, but remains substantially lower than the aromatization selectivity for dehydrogenation or dehydroisomerization of naphthenes having the same number of carbon atoms per molecule. A major improvement in the catalytic reforming process will require, above all else, a drastic improvement in dehydrocyclization selectivity that can be achieved while maintaining the adequate catalyst stability.
In the dehydrocyclization reaction, acyclic hydrocarbons are both cyclized and dehydrogenated to produce aromatics. The conventional methods of performing these dehydrocyclization reactions are based on the use of catalysts comprising a noble metal on a carrier. Known catalysts of this kind are based on alumina carrying 0.2% to 0.8% by weight of platinum and preferably a second auxiliary metal.
A disadvantage of most catalysts is that with C.sub.6 -C.sub.8 paraffins, they are usually more selective for other reactions (such as hydrocracking) than they are for dehydrocyclization. A major advantage of the catalyst of the present invention is its high selectivity for dehydrocyclization.
The possibility of using carriers other than alumina has also been studied and it was proposed to use certain molecular sieves such as X and Y zeolites, which have pores large enough for hydrocarbons in the gasoline boiling range to pass through. However, catalysts based upon these molecular sieves have not been commercially successful.
In the conventional method of carrying out the aforementioned dehydrocyclization, acyclic hydrocarbons to be converted are passed over the catalyst, in the presence of hydrogen, at temperatures of the order of 500.degree. C. and pressures of from 5 to 30 bars. Part of the hydrocarbons are converted into aromatic hydrocarbons, and the reaction is accompanied by isomerization and cracking reactions which also convert the paraffins into isoparaffins and lighter hydrocarbons.
The rate of conversion of the acyclic hydrocarbons into aromatic hydrocarbons varies with the number of carbon atoms per reactant molecule, reaction conditions and the nature of the catalyst.
The catalysts hitherto used have given moderately satisfactory results with heavy paraffins, but less satisfactory results with C.sub.6 -C.sub.8 paraffins, particularly C.sub.6 paraffins. Catalysts based on a type L zeolite are more selective with regard to the dehydrocyclization reaction; can be used to improve the rate of conversion to aromatic hydrocarbons without requiring higher temperatures than those dictated by thermodynamic considerations (higher temperatures usually have a considerable adverse effect on the stability of the catalyst); and produce excellent results with C.sub.6 -C.sub.8 paraffins, but catalysts based on type L zeolite have not achieved commercial usage, apparently because of inadequate stability.
In one method of dehydrocyclizing aliphatic hydrocarbons, hydrocarbons are contacted in the presence of hydrogen with a catalyst consisting essentially of a type L zeolite having exchangeable cations of which at least 90% are alkali metal ions selected from the group consisting of ions of lithium, sodium, potassium, rubidium and cesium and containing at least one metal selected from the group which consists of metals of Group VIII of the Periodic Table of Elements, tin and germanium, said metal or metals including at least one metal from Group VIII of said Periodic Table having a dehydrogenating effect, so as to convert at least part of the feedstock into aromatic hydrocarbons.
To be used commercially, the catalyst is formed into pellets. These pellets have sufficient strength so that they will not disintegrate in the reactor. Inorganic oxides, such as silica and alumina, are often used as binders to give strength to the pellets, but these inorganic oxides have an adverse effect on catalyst selectivity.